Take It Away
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: After she is beaten up by Trish Stratus during a match, Jeff Hardy shows up at Lita's locker room to comfort her and soothe her injuries. Jeff Hardy/Lita one-shot. Please R&R.


**A/N: Just another Jeff Hardy/Lita angsty fic told from Lita's POV. I think they're quickly becoming my favorite couple. :) Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Take It Away**

I stumbled into the communal locker room and, seeing that no one else was present, shut and locked the door behind me. I really did not feel like talking to anyone right at that moment.

I limped over to one of the benches and collapsed onto its hard wooden surface. My whole body felt as though it had been beaten repeatedly with an aluminum bat, and it might as well have been. My match with Trish Stratus hadn't exactly gone according to the script. In fact, she had beat the living shit out of me.

I heard footsteps out in the hall that slowed and stopped in front of the locker room door, and I sighed quietly and braced myself for one of the other Divas to pound on the door and demand to be let in. But the voice that came through the thick wood soothed me instantly and for one second I forgot about the tremendous pain that I was in. Nothing mattered in that moment except for the fact that he was right there, on the other side of the door.

"Lita?" he called, knocking softly on the door. "Lita, honey, are you in there?"

I stood up, my aching muscles screaming in protest, and walked slowly over to the door. I unlatched it and opened it up, smiling weakly at the person standing on the other side.

"Hey," I said, absently rubbing the back of my neck. "Come on in."

Jeff Hardy didn't need to be told twice. He slipped past me into the locker room and turned to face me as soon as I shut the door again.

"I saw your match," Jeff said, his eyes roaming over the bruises on my face and torso. "Trish didn't pull any of her punches, did she?"

I shook my head, wincing as the movement jarred my neck. "She, um, wasn't pleased by the fact that you and I are dating," I mumbled.

Jeff scowled, anger flashing in his beautiful jade eyes. "She has no business beating you up like that," he growled, obviously infuriated by Trish's treatment of me.

"She's your ex-girlfriend and you broke up with her to be with me," I pointed out, trudging painfully back to my earlier spot on the bench. "Of course she has business beating me up like that."

"That's no excuse." Jeff snapped. I took no notice of his sharp tone–I knew that it wasn't me he was mad at, it was Trish. Jeff would never snap at me, even if I snapped at him first. That was just how he was.

He seemed to just notice how gingerly I was moving and he hurried over to me, concern filling his face. "Lita, how bad are you hurt?" he asked, wrapping one arm gently around my waist and helping me to sit down.

"N-Not that bad," I stammered, flinching as another jolt of pain went through me.

Jeff pushed my hair behind my ear and cupped the side of my face with one hand, his eyes gazing seriously into mine. "Lita," he murmured. "How bad?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked back at him tearfully. "I think one of my ribs is cracked."

Jeff's normally serene jade eyes filled with rage and he straightened up, his thunderous gaze fixing on a spot just above my head. "This has got to stop," he said almost to himself. He turned to most likely go and find Trish, but I reached out and grabbed his hand, halting him.

"Please don't go," I whispered pleadingly. "Don't leave me here all alone."

Jeff's hard gaze softened immediately, and he hurried back to me, sitting down on the bench next to me and pulling me gently into his arms. "Don't worry, I won't leave you," he promised, pressing his face into my hair. "I won't ever leave you."

I buried my face in his chest and felt the tears start to stream down my cheeks. I had a match booked for tomorrow night against Trish again, and I had no doubt that she would inflict the same punishment on me that she did tonight, but I didn't care.

Jeff was worth the pain.

**END**


End file.
